Nowadays it is a trend that the portable terminal become small-sized, slim and light weight considering its portability, thereby providing more various contents. In particular, recently it is necessary to enlarge display of the portable device because the portable terminals appear which can realize various functions such as internet searches etc. For example, the portable is launched in accordance with a trend of putting importances on various entertainment contents such as games and documentary works using spread sheet with the portable terminal.
Such a conventional portable terminal is illustrated FIGS. 1 and 2 described hereinbelow.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional portable terminal, and FIG. 2 is a side view illustrating the conventional portable terminal.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional portable terminal comprises a main body (200) on which key pads etc. are installed, display (101) outputting images and support means (102) supporting the display (101) so that it can be moved.
Here, the display (101) is accommodated in central portion of the main body (200), can be moved in forward/backward directions, and output certain images according to control signal applied from the main body (200).
The main body (200) comprises at its central portion a accommodating part (201) in which the display (101) is accommodated, and on upper surfaces at right and left sides of the accommodating part (201) are disposed key pads which can output respective commanding words if operated by a user.
The support means (102) are fixed to both side surfaces of the display (101), and move the display (101) while sliding inside the main body (200) and support the display (101) in a state of the display having been moved.
Namely, if the user pushes the display (101) of the conventional portable terminal in one direction from a state of the display being accommodated in the accommodating part (201) of the main body (200), the support means (102) slidably inserted inside the main body (200) are moved and accordingly the display (101) is moved.
Here, the main body (200) is exposed on its upper surface as the display (101) is moved, and in the conventional portable terminal there is a case that a separate display is installed in order to provide more various functions.
However, the display of such a conventional portable terminal has an advantage that its screen is divided into upper and lower parts and therefore can output different images, but it has a fundamental problem that the user see images through still small screen since it can not overcome disadvantage associated with size of the portable terminal.